kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
BIGBANG
BIGBANG (빅뱅) is a four-member boy group under YG Entertainment. They debuted on August 19, 2006 during the YG Family's 10th Anniversary concert at Seoul's Olympic Gymnastics Arena. They are known as the "Kings of Kpop". History The group's formation was chronicled on the television series Big Bang Documentary, from July to August 2006. The show was also aired online on GomTV and on MTV Korea. Initially a six-member group, one member got eliminated during the airing of the show before the official debut leading to their current line-up of G-Dragon, Taeyang, T.O.P, Daesung and Seungri. Signed to YG Entertainment, Big Bang went on to release successful singles and mini albums. Their second release, the mini album Always (2007), spawned the number-one single "Lies". Their follow-up mini albums Hot Issue and Stand Up were similarly successful. After they received the "Artist of the Year" award from the M.net KM Music Festival and the Seoul Gayo Daesang Award, the group expanded their activities into Japan, releasing mini-albums and airplay singles. Their material would not receive major promotion until the following year with the release of their first physical Japanese single, "My Heaven". By the end of 2009, BIGBANG became the most searched artist in South Korea. They also became the first foreign group in Japan to receive the Japan Cable Broadcasting Award for "Best Newcomer", and the first from Korea to receive the Japan Records award. From 2009 to early 2011, the members branched out to do solo activities. Taeyang, G-Dragon and Seungri released solo materials while T.O.P, Daesung and Seungri focused on acting. On February 28, 2011, BIGBANG released the M/V of their song "Tonight" from their fourth mini album, which became a new hit song, raising their popularity. The song became even more popular when performed in concerts, fans loving how G-Dragon smashes the guitar and with the creative choreography. Their concerts became more unique with this song, with the amazing fireworks and creative themes. Releasing "Blue" and "Bad Boy" with their new, popular sense of fashion, they became more well known around the world. Fans adores their hair/hair styles, songs, looks, personality, fashion, and their concerts, causing Big Bang to spread out and receive more VIP's. On March 6, 2012 their top song "Fantastic Baby" was released. Immediately, the viewer bar raised high, automatically being popular with fans on YouTube. Winning awards, raising fame, having fun, Big Bang became a huge success in the YG Family. A few months later, Big Bang released the music video for their song "Monster." The group made their comeback in 2015 after a three-year hiatus with a series of single releases for their MADE project. In conjunction, they held their 'MADE' tour which visited 15 countries around the world. Their third full length album was expected to be released in September but was postponed until December 2016 to add more content in the album and to allow the members to rest after their promotions. Members Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * BIGBANG Vol. 1 ''(2006) * ''Remember ''(2008) * ''MADE (2016) Live albums * The Real (1st Live Concert) (2007) * The Great (2nd Live Concert) (2008) * Big Show 2009 BIGBANG Live Concert Album (2009) * Big Show 2010 BIGBANG Live Concert Album (2010) * Big Show 2011 BIGBANG Live Concert Album (2011) * 2012 BIGBANG Live Concert: Alive Tour in Seoul (2013) * 2013 BIGBANG Alive Galaxy Tour - The Final in Seoul (2013) * 2014 BIGBANG +α in Seoul (2014) * 2016 BIGBANG World Tour "MADE" Final in Seoul Live (2016) * BIGBANG10 The Concert 0.TO.10 in Seoul (2017) * BIGBANG10 The Concert 0.TO.10 Final in Seoul (2017) Mini albums * Always (2007) * Hot Issue (2007) * Stand Up (2008) * BIGBANG (2011) ** BIGBANG Special Edition (repackage) (2011) * Alive (2012) ** Still Alive (repackage) (2012) Singles * "BIGBANG" (2006) * "BIGBANG is V.I.P" (2006) * "BIGBANG 03" (2006) * "M" (2015) * "A" (2015) * "D" (2015) * "E" (2015) Digital singles * "Flower Road" (2018) Promotional singles * "FILA Limited Edition with BIGBANG" (2008) * "Lollipop" (with 2NE1) (2009) * "So Fresh, So Cool" (2009) * "Lollipop Pt. 2" (2010) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Number 1 ''(2008) * ''BIGBANG ''(2009) * ''BIGBANG 2 ''(2011) * ''Alive ''(2012) ** ''Alive (Monster Edition)(repackage) (2012) * MADE Series (2016) Best albums * Asia Best 2006-2009 (2009) * The Ultimate (2011) * The Best of BIGBANG (2011) * BIGBANG Best Selection (2012) * BIGBANG Best Collection (Korea Edition) (2013) * The Best of BIGBANG 2006-2014 (2014) Live albums * BIGBANG "Love & Hope Tour 2011" (2011) * BIGBANG Alive Tour 2012 in Japan Special Final in Dome (2013) * BIGBANG Japan Dome Tour 2013-2014 (2014) * BIGBANG Japan Dome Tour 2014-2015 "X" (2015) * BIGBANG World Tour 2015-2016 "MADE" in Japan (2016) * BIGBANG World Tour 2015-2016 "MADE" in Japan: The Final (2016) * BIGBANG10 The Concert 0.TO.10 in Japan (2016) * BIGBANG10 The Concert 0.TO.10 The Final (2017) * BIGBANG Special Event 2017 (2018) * BIGBANG Japan Dome Tour 2017 "Last Dance" (2018) * BIGBANG Japan Dome Tour 2017 "Last Dance": The Final (2018) Mini albums * For The World ''(2008) * ''With You (2008) * Special Final in Dome Memorial Collection (2012) Singles * "My Heaven" (2009) * "Gara Gara GO!!" (2009) * "Let Me Hear Your Voice" (2009) * "Tell Me Goodbye" (2010) * "Beautiful Hangover" (2010) Official links ;Korean * Webpage * Facebook * Twitter * YouTube ;Japanese * Website es:Big Bang ru:BIGBANG Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:2006 debuts Category:YG Entertainment Category:BIGBANG